Fate
by Fall-Out-Boy-Fanatic
Summary: Lily just moved to England to live with her best friend Kyla. At a Fall Out Boy concert the girls meet McFly and hit it off right away. This is the story of their adventures together  READ & REVIEW had to say Just My Luck, only way to write about McFly


_only way I could make this about McFly was to put it under the Just My Luck catagory. I hope you guys like it!  
Please READ AND REVIEW!_

"OH MY GOD KYLA THIS IS TAKING FOREVER." Lily shreaked  
"Will you please calm down, we're almost through. I can see the boys from here." Kyla said  
"This is the fucking longest meet and greet line I've EVER waited on. Honestly, who knew they were _this_ popular?" Lily complained  
Kyla laughed at the statement her best friend just made "They are Fall Out Boy you know?" Kyla said.  
"Oh will you shut up, we've been waiting for hours." Lily said.  
"Look, we're up next. See all the waiting will be worth it in like 2 minutes you'll be chatting with Pete Wentz." Kyla said.  
Lily giggled at that and then she got this disgusted look and said "HEY BOYS NO CUTTING. I'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR HOURS. GET ON LINE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE." Lily screamed at the top of her lungs to four guys cutting them in line.  
"Lily, shut up. Do you know who you just yelled at?" Kyla whispered to Lily.  
"No, I don't know who I just cared at and I could honestly careless." Lily huffed, getting more aggitated as the boys flashed VIP passes to the security and got in line right infront of her and Kyla. Lily didn't listen to McFly so of course had no idea who they were. Kyla was british, Lily was american. Lily had just moved to England and Kyla who had been her best online friend was now her room mate in college. As Lily's moving in present Kyla took her to this Fall Out Boy concert and won meet and greet. Lily didn't care much for pop music but Kyla on the other hand had a soft spot for McFly and of course she was dying inside when the four McFly boys cut her in line. Lily on the other hand was royaly pissed that these four british guys got to cut her in line.  
"Lily, don't you dare start up with them. They're this really famous british band called McFly I LOVE them." Kyla whispered to Lily  
"I don't care if they're famous, this is so annoying." Lily moaned. Lily then walked foward and tapped the sandy blonde haired one on the shoulder. His hair was cut the way Pete used to style his hair when it had red in it and he was about 3 inches taller then Lily. He turned around and Lily gasped. He was gorgeous. He looked her up and down and smiled in a pleased way. Lily is your average sized girl, about 5'5" brownish black hair and died of course, it's the new thing in America to have colored streaks in her hair. She had five different colored streaks in her hair and she had tannish skin. She was your average weight and curvy. Dougie found her beautiful.  
"Yes?" Dougie said as he turned around.  
"um um um." Lily was speachless  
"Well looky her, there is a girl with five colors in her hair!" Dougie said and Danny turned around, looked at Lily's hair and laughed.  
Kyla grabbed Lily's arm and whispered "That is a song of there's. Please don't be rude, I think he fancies you."  
"get off me Kyla. He's cute aint he? I'm going to see where I can get with this." Lily whispered back to Kyla. Kyla hit herself in the head repeatadly.  
"You cut us." Lily said with a flirty smile  
"Well, we have VIP passes you see. We're famous too." Dougie said laughing  
"I don't know who you guys are. So I don't care. I would like to meet my favorite band." Lily said  
"Owch, that hurt. Well we'll go ahead and meet them, then you and your friend can and I'll be out of your life." Dougie said  
Dougie started walking foward and Lily grabbed his arm. "Who said I want you out of my life? You're cute. I'm Lily." Lily said  
Dougie laughed and said "Well then missy, I'll talk to you after you meet Fall Out Boy then. I'm Dougie." Dougie said  
Then the McFly boys went to meet Fall Out Boy. Lily was smiling very proud of what she had just done and Kyla turned her around.  
"Since when are you miss big flirt?" Kyla said aggitated.  
"Since I saw that mancake right there is since when." Lily said biting her lip.  
"Well then, if you two hit it off please get him to introduce Danny or Harry to me. They're gorgeous too!" Kyla said.  
"WILL DO! YAY it's our turn!" Lily said excitedly and ran up to the meet and greet table. Dougie was standing by the corner watching her every move and the rest of the boys were laughing at him.  
"Oy, Doug, look at you, you stalker." Danny said laughing.  
"Oh be quiet Danny! Did you see her? she's gorgeous. Those eyes are amazing, silver wow." Dougie gushed  
"I saw her! She really is gorgeous. You always get the hot ones Doug!" Harry said  
"HAHA sorry Harry. She wants me, you can have her friend though." Dougie said pointing and laughing at Harry.  
"Oh shut up Dougie! Ok, her friend is pretty hot herself." Harry said.  
"Great, and I'm left single again." Danny complained.  
"Oh be quiet, you could get any other girl on that whole line." Harry said  
"Oh yea, well still, none of them are American or have an American friend so it's not interesting." Danny said.  
"What are you boys talking about?" Tom said walking out of the bathroom.  
"Lily, that girl Dougie just met. And her friend. Harry and Dougie have new girl friends." Danny said sulking  
"Oh, this will be a fun night. Mind if I run off, I have a date." Tom said.  
"No go ahead." The three boys said in unison. Tom ran off and Lily and Kyla walked over to Danny, Harry and Dougie with big grins on their faces. Danny shoved his hands into his pockets and walked over to the line to a girl he was eyeing leaving Kyla, Lily, Dougie and Harry alone.  
"CAN YOU BELIEVE WE JUST MET PETE WENTZ? and joe, pat and andy!" Lily shreaked.  
"NO THAT WAS AMAZING!" Kyla yelled back laughing hysterically at her extatic friend.  
"That was such an experience" Lily said and lost interest in that converstaion and walked over to Dougie. Leaving Kyla by herself with Harry. Kyla was tall about 5'9" and skinny, but not too skinny. She had natural blonde hair and green eyes. She wasn't as out there as Lily was but Harry liked that about her. Harry walked up to Kyla and introduced himself.  
"Hi, I'm Harry. Can't help but realize that our mates have left us alone here. Maybe we should run off together." Harry said with a grin.  
"Oh, I know who you are. I'm Kyla!" Kyla said laughing.  
"Well, I had to introduce myself, didn't want to seem conseided." Harry said  
"Well, I'd love to run away with you Mr. Judd but I think we should stay with Dougie and Lily." Kyla said  
"I was afraid you would say that." Harry said with a sigh.  
Kyla laughed and said "Well Lily is new here so I can't leave her."  
"I understand, let's go see what those two are up to." Harry said and grabbed Kyla's hand. Kyla was on cloud 9, the happiest she'd ever been in her life. Harry and Kyla walked over to Dougie and Lily who were flirting up a storm and learned that Dougie and Lily wanted to go to a club. The four new friends walked up to Danny and grabbed him and walked out of the arena.

_What do you guys think? I will write a new chapter soon I suspect. Please Review this! Constructive critisism is welcome. Please tell me what you think so I will know if I should continue or not _

_Sara_


End file.
